<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>警察局的節日驚魂     The festival nightmare in police station by selenelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723971">警察局的節日驚魂     The festival nightmare in police station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee'>selenelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Drug Use, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Pregnant Will Graham, The nightmare in police station series, Top Hannibal Lecter, 作者感恩節爆肝三部曲, 警察局的驚魂系列</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>身為Omega的Will在感恩節的晚上遇見到身為Alpha的Hannibal.作為警員的Will，為這名立案人處理文件.但感恩節是一個感恩賜予的日子，命運當然會賜予Will和Hanniba一個奇妙的夜晚.</p><p>As an Omega, Will met Hannibal as Alpha on Thanksgiving night. As a police officer, Will handled the file for this Alpha case file. But Thanksgiving is a day of sentimental gifts. Of course, fate will bestow on Will and Hannibal,  a wonderful night.</p><p>只在節日更新. Only update in the festival.</p><p>Ch 1: 感恩節驚魂夜<br/>Nightmare in thanksgiving night<br/>Ch 2:平安夜是戀愛驚魂夜<br/>Christmas Eve is a nightmare of love.<br/>Ch 3: 聖誕節差點成為失望的驚魂夜<br/>Christmas almost became a disappointing nightmare.<br/>Ch 4: 警察局的外勤新年驚魂夜<br/>The nightmare of New year fieldwork.<br/>Ch 5: 情人節的出軌驚魂夜<br/>The Valentine's Day of cheating nightmare.<br/>Ch 6: 復活節彩蛋的驚魂夜<br/>The nightmare of easter eggs.<br/>Ch 7: 成為母親的母親節驚魂夜 <br/>Mother day’s nightmare of becoming a mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 感恩節驚魂夜  Nightmare in thanksgiving night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>身為Omega的Will在感恩節的晚上遇見到身為Alpha的Hannibal.作為警員的Will，為這名立案人處理文件.但感恩節是一個感恩賜予的日子，命運當然會賜予Will和Hanniba一個奇妙的夜晚.</p><p>As an Omega, Will met Hannibal as Alpha on Thanksgiving night. As a police officer, Will handled the file for this Alpha case filer. But Thanksgiving is a day of sentimental gifts. Of course, fate will bestow on Will and Hanniba. A wonderful night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者的話：我是在星期三的夜晚才發現翌日星期四是感恩節,所以決定要寫三篇不同的Hannigram同人文.今次我真是爆肝而寫.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">身為</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">的</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">現在可真是火大了</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">在這感恩節的晚上</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他的賓利車子被人偷走了</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">明明感恩節是感謝賜予的日子</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但這天他偏偏是失去的人</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">前面便是一個警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">決定先去報失車輛</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">身為</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">的</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">在這個感恩節晚上從小鎮警局暫時調職到</span>
  <span class="s2">Baltimore</span>
  <span class="s1">市區中心的警局當值</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">為因感恩節晚上而警員減少的警局添加唯一的人手</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">只寄望在輪更結束前</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">不會有甚麼突然事情發生</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此時</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">警局的大門打開</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">一名怒沖沖的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">走到了</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的櫃枱面前</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">你好先生</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">我是警員</span>
  <span class="s2">Graham.</span>
  <span class="s1">有甚麼可以幫到你？</span>
  <span class="s2">” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">面對不穩定的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">也能保持專業的態度</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">你是</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega?”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">一直以為這個警局只有</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">和</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">在工作</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">他可沒想到居然在這裏遇到</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega, </span>
  <span class="s1">尤其是男性</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">是</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但這不影響我作為警員的身份</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">察覺了自己的無禮</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他不應該用憤怒的情緒來面對</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega. ”</span>
  <span class="s1">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我想報失我的車輛</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">好</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">那我先幫你登記資料</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">在電腦打開頁面</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">為</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">登記一些個人資料</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">然後有車輛的資料</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Mr.Lecter, </span>
  <span class="s1">我已經</span>
  <span class="s2">—” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Doctor.</span>
  <span class="s1">我的頭銜是</span>
  <span class="s2">Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">明白</span>
  <span class="s2">,Dr.Lecter.</span>
  <span class="s1">我已經為你登記資料</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">如果調查有任何結果的話</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">有人會通知你</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">你還有其他需要幫忙嗎？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">敬佩這位</span>
  <span class="s2">Graham</span>
  <span class="s1">的專業態度</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">過往</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">曾經出入過警局</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">在他的印象中</span>
  <span class="s2">,Baltimore </span>
  <span class="s1">警局原本的警員可不是個個對立案人有良好的專業態度</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">沒有了</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">感謝你</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">向</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">握了一個真誠而平等的手</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">便離開警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">已在警察局的門口的士站等了一個小時</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">但的士司機彷彿從這世界消失</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">一輛都沒有出現在警局</span>
  <span class="s2">.Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">曾致電招車</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">但遺憾的是</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">沒有司機願意在感恩節工作</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的當值時間已結束</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他從警察局走出來</span>
  <span class="s2">.Will</span>
  <span class="s1">看見一個小時前的立案人還在的士站</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他決定走上前在這感恩節的晚上為別人幫一個忙</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dr.Lecter,</span>
  <span class="s1">你還未等到的士嗎？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">是的</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">的士司機好像不願意在感恩節工作</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你需要我載你回家嗎？我的車子就在前面</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的車子比不上</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">那般貴價的私家車</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但在這情況下</span>
  <span class="s2">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">可不想步行回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">這真是十分慷慨</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">跟從</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">上了車子</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">把住址告訴給</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">並在</span>
  <span class="s2">10</span>
  <span class="s1">分鐘後到了</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的家中</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">感謝你的幫忙警員</span>
  <span class="s2">Graham. </span>
  <span class="s1">我想邀請你來我家中喝一杯咖啡</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我家中的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">在等著我</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">婉轉地拒絕</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">可不是一般的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s1">他從</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">身上聞不到一絲</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">的氣味</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">亦從車上不停觀察著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">他的頸後沒有任何咬痕</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">他是一個未綁定的</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega. “</span>
  <span class="s1">只是一杯咖啡</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我希望你能賞臉</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">依然向</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">發出邀請</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">好吧</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我想一杯咖啡應該不過分</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">終於接受了</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">的邀請</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">進入了</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的家後</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">被他富麗堂皇的家震驚</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">他為</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">登記資訊時</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">雖知他的地址是</span>
  <span class="s2">Baltimore</span>
  <span class="s1">較為富裕的地方</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但貧窮限制了他對富有的想像力</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">鮮奶或是糖？</span>
  <span class="s2">”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">把沖調好的咖啡遞給</span>
  <span class="s2">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Both.” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的飲食口味與一般</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">無異</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">他把鮮奶和糖同共倒進咖啡中</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">這真好飲</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">嚐了一口咖啡便說道</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以</span>
  <span class="s2">,Will</span>
  <span class="s1">你在警局工作了多久</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">借故向</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">熟絡</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">一年多</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">但在這之前我在警局未見過你</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">我原本不是在這裏的警局當值</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">我是從小鎮的警局裏調過來幫手</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的咖啡只剩下一半</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">你需要再添加咖啡嗎？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">謝謝你</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">轉身為</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">添加咖啡</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">而</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">不知道的是</span>
  <span class="s2">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">悄悄為咖啡下了一些藥</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">二人一直坐在廚房中交談</span>
  <span class="s2">,Will</span>
  <span class="s1">出乎意料</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">是如此健談</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但同一時間</span>
  <span class="s2">,Will</span>
  <span class="s1">發現自己有點不妥</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">心跳加速</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">體溫上升和呼吸急促</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">種種徵狀都顯示出發情期到來</span>
  <span class="s2">.Will</span>
  <span class="s1">對此感到驚訝</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他的發情期沒有可能那麼快便到</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">我想時間差不多</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我需要回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">正想起身時</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">因發情期而差點跌倒</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">幸得</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">接著他</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">二人以相擁的方式站住</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">聞到從</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">身上發出的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">氣味</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">令他靠向</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的肩膀</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">好好地吸取他的氣味</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">你的發情期氣味真是好聞</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">當然也聞得到</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">身上發出來的氣味</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">要跟我上臥室嗎？</span>
  <span class="s2">”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">向</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">發出邀請</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在發情期的推使下</span>
  <span class="s2">, Will</span>
  <span class="s1">點頭示意接受了邀請</span>
  <span class="s2">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">隨即帶他到臥室</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">二人共渡激情的晚上</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">在第二朝早醒來的時候</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">發現發情期已過</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">他對隨便跟陌生人上床而感到害羞</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">立即逃離了</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的住所</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而在床上的</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">隨即張開了眼睛</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他永遠不會忘記</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的氣味</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will </span>
  <span class="s1">回到家中</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">呼喚他的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s1">我回來了</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">回應著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">而從睡房裏走出來的一隻金色的萬能㹴</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s2">,Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s1">我遲了回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">我以後不會再這樣</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">向著</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">道歉</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">但他不知道的是</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">因為他一夜情的對象</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">令他以後有很多機會遲了回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 平安夜是戀愛驚魂夜 Christmas Eve is a nightmare of love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在平安夜的夜裏,Will再次遇上那個可惡的男人.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">這日</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">為了某個</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega,</span>
  <span class="s1">而來到了</span>
  <span class="s2">Wolftrap </span>
  <span class="s1">的這個小型警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">他在感恩節時的豔遇令他回味無窮</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他想再找到</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">那個氣味誘人的</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega. </span>
  <span class="s1">經過</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的調查後</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">他找到了</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">原本任職的警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">這間警察局只有老警察局長、</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">女警和</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">三人</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">打開了警察局大門</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">就發現了自己的目標</span>
  <span class="s2">. Will</span>
  <span class="s1">站在梯子上</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">為警察局的聖誕樹作裝飾</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">完全沒有留意</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">走進來</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">原來裝飾設計也是警員的職務所在</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will </span>
  <span class="s1">被突如其來的聲音嚇到</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">隨即失去平衡</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">往地上倒下</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">背部感受到的不是堅硬的地板</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">而是一雙久違的手</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">很久不見</span>
  <span class="s2">, Will.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will </span>
  <span class="s1">推開</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s1">在感恩節的一夜情後</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他因覺得不對勁而走去做藥理測試</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">發現自己身上殘留著</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">催產素</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">這就是令他突然發情的原因</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">你在我的咖啡裏下藥</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以你打算拘捕我嗎？隔了一個月後</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">對</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">請問我犯了那項罪名？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">強姦</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">但我記得我有詢問過你</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">而你也點頭贊成</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">這是因為你下藥</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那些催產素是合法藥物</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">被</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">說得無法反駁</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">彷彿</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">所做的是正常事情</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那你來這裏幹什麼？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">當然是報案</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">走到辦公桌前</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">坐在客椅上等待</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">履行他的職務</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will </span>
  <span class="s1">面對著</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">基本上沒有任何招架能力</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他也走到辦公桌旁</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">拿出筆記本及表格為</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">記錄在案</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">請問你要報的是甚麼類型的案件？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">人口失蹤</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">誰失蹤？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我的</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">的目光沒有離開</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">他看到</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">有一瞬間的失落感</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">男還是女？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">男</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">種族？臉部特徵？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">白種人</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他有著深色短捲髮</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">少量鬍子</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">深藍色眼睛</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">看著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">一句句說出來</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">年齡？身高？體重？</span>
  <span class="s2">” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">寫下資料時</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">不禁疑惑起來</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我想他應該是</span>
  <span class="s2">24</span>
  <span class="s1">歲</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">大約</span>
  <span class="s2">5</span>
  <span class="s1">尺</span>
  <span class="s2">9</span>
  <span class="s1">吋高</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">身材瘦削</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">一個月前應該有起碼</span>
  <span class="s2">160</span>
  <span class="s1">磅</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但我想他最近變瘦了</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dr.Lecter!” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">抑壓住他的怒火</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ By the way,</span>
  <span class="s1">他的名字是</span>
  <span class="s2">Will Graham.</span>
  <span class="s1">他應該在警察局出沒</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">麻煩你帶他回來</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I'm not missing</span>
  <span class="s1">！</span>
  <span class="s2">” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">的怒火似乎爆發了出來</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So who missing from my bed?” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">反問著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">首先</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我不是你的</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega.</span>
  <span class="s1">其次</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我不認為離開你家後</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我依然要和你有聯繫</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">最後</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">如果你不是真正要報案的話</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">那麻煩你離開</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">首先</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">那晚我已在你頸後咬下標記</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">這代表你已經是我的</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega.</span>
  <span class="s1">其次</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我的車子尚未找回</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">你作為當時負責的警員</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">當然要和我聯繫</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">匯報調查的結果</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">最後</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">若是我拒絕離開</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">那你會怎樣做</span>
  <span class="s2">?” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">完美地使用著他的歪理來反駁</span>
  <span class="s2">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">被</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">氣到連耳朵通紅</span>
  <span class="s2">.“</span>
  <span class="s1">那我離開</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">反正我在半小時前便已經下班</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">在進了警員休息室</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">打算跟上去</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但門被上了鎖</span>
  <span class="s2">. “Will, </span>
  <span class="s1">你應該好好認識對你有興趣的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我已經有</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s1">而且他在家中等我</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">從休息室裏大聲地說出來</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">你說謊</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">已經先前來到</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的小屋調查過</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">除了一頭狗外</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">家中便沒有</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">以外的人類痕跡</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">從休息室出來</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他已換上便服</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">不</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">你錯了</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">的金色萬能㹴的而且確名叫</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha. Will</span>
  <span class="s1">沒有再理會</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s1">走出了警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你作為警員難道可以把警察局空無一人嗎？</span>
  <span class="s2">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">今日是平安夜</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">而且這裏是</span>
  <span class="s2">Wolftrap </span>
  <span class="s1">鄉下的小型警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">當然會關閉警察局啦</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">不會讓</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">用職責理由迫他就範</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">跟著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">走出了警察局</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">發現今晚在下雪</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">很漂亮</span>
  <span class="s2">.Will </span>
  <span class="s1">上了車</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">準備駕車回家去</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">決定尾隨</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">一段時間後</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">看見</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">亮起危險警告燈</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">並把汽車駛到一旁</span>
  <span class="s2">. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">看著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的汽車不停發出引擊無發運作的聲音</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">車內的</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">對這老舊的汽車引擎失望起來</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">這個平安夜沒有帶給他平安</span>
  <span class="s2">. Will</span>
  <span class="s1">下了車</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">打開車蓋檢查是哪個零件出問題</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">野外的寒風吹襲他的身體</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">雪花飄落在</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的髮絲上</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">也下了車</span>
  <span class="s2">,“</span>
  <span class="s1">引擊壞了</span>
  <span class="s2">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看上來應該是</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那你打算怎做？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">明天打電話到汽車維修公司</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">現在走路回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">難道你就不會問我能否載你回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">歪著頭望著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will,</span>
  <span class="s1">期望他發出請求</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我可不是白痴</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
  <span class="s1">經歷過上一次後</span>
  <span class="s2">, Will</span>
  <span class="s1">可不會相信面前這個男人</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">聽著</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我只是想報答你上一次你載我回家</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">況且現在那麼寒冷</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">你確定要走路回家？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will </span>
  <span class="s1">看了看家的方向</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">如果走路的話</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">起碼要半小時才能回家</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他可不確定在這寒冷的天氣下走路</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">會否不生病</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">好吧</span>
  <span class="s2">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s1">向</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">屈服</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">二人回到</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的車內</span>
  <span class="s2">.Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">把自己的圍巾圍繞在</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的頸項上</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">你作為</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">要疼愛自己的身體才是</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">多謝</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s1">難以相信</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">是這麼溫柔</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">在這條路一直往前駕駛</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">在第一個往右轉便可以到我家</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在這車程中</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">二人都十分安靜</span>
  <span class="s2">.Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">也十分守規矩</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">沒有對</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">做出任何越軌的行為</span>
  <span class="s2">. Will</span>
  <span class="s1">也因</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">這種態度而放鬆了警覺</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">終於來到了</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">的小屋前</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">多謝你載我回來</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">解開了安全帶準備下車</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">能夠幫助你是我的榮幸</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">以禮貌的微笑回答</span>
  <span class="s2">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">把圍在頸項上的圍巾解開</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">打算還給</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal.</span>
  <span class="s1">但</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">制止了他</span>
  <span class="s2">, “</span>
  <span class="s1">圍巾你留著吧</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">當作是慶祝我們再遇的禮物</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">多謝和再見</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">離開了</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的汽車</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">他走向了自家大門</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">圍巾上的</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">氣味勾起了那晚在感恩節的晚上</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">那麼令</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">陶醉</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">看著</span>
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">站在大門前拿出了門匙</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">但沒有打開門</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">反而向</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">的方向走過來</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will</span>
  <span class="s1">站在</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">的駕駛位旁邊</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">等待</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">拉低車窗</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我想邀請你來我家中喝一杯咖啡</span>
  <span class="s2">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s1">同樣說著那晚</span>
  <span class="s2">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s1">一樣的邀請</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s1">從車內走下來</span>
  <span class="s2">. “</span>
  <span class="s1">若只是一杯咖啡的話</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我可不賞臉</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你的要求太過分啦</span>
  <span class="s2">, Dr.Lecter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我是一隻金色的萬能㹴</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我的主人從公路旁找到我</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">並把我名命</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha. </span>
  <span class="s1">這真是一個帥氣的名字</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">這日我看見有個男人突然走進了家裏</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我走上前打算趕他走</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">但我聞到了香味</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">是從他的紙袋裏散發出來</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">我很想吃</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">而他也從袋中拿出了散發出香味的食物給我</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1">這真是美味的食物</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">跟主人給我的狗糧完全不同</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">而那個男人在家裏待了不久後便離開</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">這晚我在家裏等待主人回來</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">我聽到有汽車的聲音</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">跟主人的汽車聲音不同</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">但我聽到主人的腳步聲</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">我立即跑向門前</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">興奮地等著主人</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">然而主人沒有進來</span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">隨即主人和另一把腳步聲靠近了家</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">難道還有其他人？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">我看見主人和另一個人抱著在一起</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">我認得出他</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">他是今天給我食物的男人</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">原來他是主人的朋友</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">主人進了屋後沒有摸我的頭</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">反而是摸著那個男人</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">他們不斷脫衣服</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">難道是某種新遊戲嗎？</span> <span class="s1">我在他們的身邊行走著</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">我很想和主人一起玩耍</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">但主人依然沒有理會我</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">我很傷心</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">我決定要報仇</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">我把主人和那男人絆倒在床上</span><span class="s2">,</span><span class="s1">看！這是我給你們的懲罰</span><span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">之後我便回到我的床窩裏睡覺</span>
  <span class="s2">,</span>
  <span class="s1">然而我聽見了主人發出奇怪的聲音</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下一篇會在聖誕節正日發佈.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 聖誕節差點成為失望的驚魂夜 Christmas almost became a disappointing nightmare.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>平安夜之後的聖誕節,Will真的決定好好跟Hannibal一起,所以他決定製作一份表明心跡的禮物.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will 就是那種上了兩次床便完全願諒對方的人.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">依然攤睡在床上</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">寒冷的天氣令他不得離開床褥上</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">昨晚的愛情運動也令他肌肉酸痛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">尤其是背部</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他曾經那麼討厭</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">但現在只有他能帶給</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的喜悅</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">摸著身旁男人的位置</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但只摸了一場空</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">睜開了眼睛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">搜索</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的位置</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">害怕他曾與</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">一樣沒有通知下離開</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">但幸運的是</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">從廚房傳來的香味告訴</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">現在哪裏</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">穿上了衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">走到廚房裏</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">而</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">也察覺了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">已起身</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">早安</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">早安</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">若果你準備好的話</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">可以就坐</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">早餐很快便準備好</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">離開了廚房</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">走到了浴室</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">為自己作清洗</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他看著鏡中的自己</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一個個吻痕佈滿了全身</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">頸項上的舊咬痕也被</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">重新咬噬過</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">雖然疼痛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但有種幸福感從心裏蔓延開來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">清洗完畢後</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">便來到了廚房</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">並在餐桌前坐下</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will </span>
  <span class="s2">看見了</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">趴在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">腳邊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">好像已被</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">馴服了</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Alpha.”Will </span>
  <span class="s2">打算叫牠過來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">同一時間擰轉頭看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.</span>
  <span class="s2">他不禁為這搞笑的場面而失聲大笑</span>
  <span class="s1">,“</span>
  <span class="s2">那頭狗的名字叫</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.” Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">走向了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的身邊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">接受他的摸摸</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">隨即為</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">遞上一杯咖啡</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">這真是個好名字</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">輕嘗一口</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">糖度和鮮奶比例完美</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">咖啡香濃彷彿不像家裏的即溶咖啡</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">這杯咖啡好像與家裏的不同</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這的確不是你家的咖啡</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你回過你家拿咖啡？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">當然不是</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我是帶著家裏的咖啡來找你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你一早便打算找我上床？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我是打算和你共享早餐</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">兩盤早餐放到餐桌上</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">一層層鬆軟的熱香餅疊起來</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">金黃色的楓糖漿澆上金磚般的牛油</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will </span>
  <span class="s2">除了在雜誌外</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有看過這麼好看的食物擺盤</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">切了一口熱香餅</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">與外表一樣是完美</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">你連楓糖漿也是從家裏帶來？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我說過我是打算和你共享早餐</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">所以我要確保一切完美</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這確實完美</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">一邊吃早餐一邊傾談著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你今天有何打算？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">打電話通知汽車維修公司</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">然後回警察局進行早班當值</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">你待會兒要載我回警察局</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有問題</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那你呢？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">送你回警察局後</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">我打算回到</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore,</span>
  <span class="s2">有些病人難免在歡樂的節日中感到抑鬱</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">一聽到</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不打算留在這裏共渡聖誕節</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">難免有點失落感</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我是一名心理醫生</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">看見</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的表情有點困惑</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我知道</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你報案時的個人資料是我負責記錄</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你需要我為你作心理治療嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我想我心理暫時很健康</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">這一刻</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">知道</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的表情是甚麼意思</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">我可沒有打算從此不再理會你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">輕輕一笑</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Thanks, God.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">搭上了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的汽車</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">到了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">壞車的地點</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">汽車維修公司到達後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便把車子拖走</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">好消息是車子只是有點小故障</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">即日可以維修好</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">之後便會派人送回汽車到</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的警察局</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">隨後</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">便載</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">到達他的警察局</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">我之後會再找你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你最好來找我</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">否則我會發出通緝令</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">走進了警察局</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">今日依舊得他一個人當值</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">只有</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">一人的警察局令</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">想了很多事情</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他想他應該喜歡上</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal.</span>
  <span class="s2">他應該不再藏起自己</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">理應好好地主動了解這個特別的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha. </span>
  <span class="s2">他決定主動送一份禮物給他</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">回到</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore</span>
  <span class="s2">的</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">接到一名病人的緊急治療</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">又是那名想獲得關注的</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Franklyn</span>
  <span class="s2">若是你真的覺得寂寞</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我建議你可以去認識新朋友</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dr.Lecter,</span>
  <span class="s2">你可以做我的朋友嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我認為作你的心理醫生是最合適的角色</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對這個</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">真的不耐煩</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他看了看手錶</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他為了今天的聖誕節準備了一份特別的禮物給</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">他希望趕得上時間</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你在趕時間嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Franklyn,</span>
  <span class="s2">療程應該專注於你身上而不是我</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">好吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">話說回來我今天⋯</span>
  <span class="s1">”Franklyn</span>
  <span class="s2">開始說著自己的事</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">而</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">表面上依然聽著他說</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但心思而一早跑到某個</span>
  <span class="s1">Omgea</span>
  <span class="s2">身上</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">聖誕節這日</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">很早便下班</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">說實話在這個鳥不生蛋的地方</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不會有甚麼罪案</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">覺得這裏的警察局將會關閉</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">到時候可能要被調往其他分局</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的汽車總算維修好了</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這間汽車維修公司十分不錯</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">價錢公道而且服務良好</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不用車主親自到公司取車不是很多公司能夠做到</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will </span>
  <span class="s2">駕車到了較大的城鎮</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他在網上調查到這間店舖仍然營業</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便決定在這裏製作送給</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">經過了一段時間的等待</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">要送給</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的禮物終於完成了</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他決回家等待</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">回來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">站在自家的大門</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">拿出了鎖匙</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">打開木門的一瞬間</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一隻金色的萬能梗撲向了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will. “Hey, Alpha.</span>
  <span class="s2">我只是出去一會兒而已</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">安撫著這隻感到寂寞的狗兒</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">為</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">載上了項圈</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">帶牠外出散步</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕節下雪是一件十分浪漫的事</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">可惜現在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的身邊只有</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s2">而</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">則在一個小時以上車程的</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore.</span>
  <span class="s2">明明以往的聖誕節都是</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">與</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s2">一人一狗渡過</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">有著</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">的陪伴</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從不感到寂寞</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">但現在</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">自從再遇</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">感到有點兒孤單</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">不禁猜測</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">難度這就是</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">與</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">之間的標記聯繫</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">過了一段時間</span>
  <span class="s1">,Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">終於散步完畢</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will </span>
  <span class="s2">和牠也回到屋中</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">立即打開了壁爐</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">令屋內重新溫暖起來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">天色已晚</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will </span>
  <span class="s2">坐在壁爐一旁</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他已經等了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">很久</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">時鐘的時針已接近數字</span>
  <span class="s1">12,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個聖誕夜很快便結束</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看來無法與</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">共渡聖誕夜</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">一想到這裏</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">難免感到傷心</span>
  <span class="s1">. Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">好像感受到</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的情緒</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">牠走到</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的旁邊趴下來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">多謝你</span>
  <span class="s1">, Alpha.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">也趴在</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">的背上</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">突然</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">站起來</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">走到門前不斷打圈走</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">當然察覺到異樣</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他從抽屜裏拿出警槍</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">來應付全部不友善的入侵者</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">門外走廊響起腳步聲</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">拉開木門</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">一束玫瑰花映入眼簾</span>
  <span class="s1">, “Merry Christmas, Will.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">拿著一大束的玫瑰花送給</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">放下了警槍</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他衝向前手臂繞著</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的頸項</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">給</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">一個長久情深的吻</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">此時時鐘響起</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">剛剛過了</span>
  <span class="s1">12</span>
  <span class="s2">點</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">鬆開了繞著</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的手臂</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">我差點要對你發出通緝令</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">警官請願諒我的遲到</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">因為你的聖誕禮物需要一點時間</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">還有我的病人十分麻煩</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">玫瑰花的確是一份好好的聖誕禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不是</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">玫瑰花不是聖誕禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個才是</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把玫瑰花放在桌上</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">並接過了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這是一盒細小的禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">若果這是一枚戒指的話</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我可不會收下</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">放心</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個不是</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">很好</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個是給你的聖誕禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">把今日匆忙製作的禮物給了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal. “</span>
  <span class="s2">你想我們同一時間打開嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">好</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">與</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">同一時間打開對方送的禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">盒子蓋被揭起</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">兩個盒子都有樣同一樣的東西</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">銀色金屬上有著鋸齒</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">相同的詞語</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">卻不一樣的東西</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但代表著同一個心思</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">把手中的禮物放下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他環繞著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的腰部</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">把他逐漸迫近床邊</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">這是你家的鎖匙嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我也要問你相同的問題</span>
  <span class="s1">, Dr.Lecter,</span>
  <span class="s2">這是你家中的鎖匙嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">很開心</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">與他有著同一個想法</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">禮物盒裏分別放了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hanninal</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">家的鎖匙</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這就是他們送給對方的禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我想我的答案和你的一樣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我歡迎你隨時來我的家</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我也歡迎你隨時來我的家</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal<span class="s2">和</span>Will<span class="s2">再次親吻著</span></span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下篇會在新年發布.2021年.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 警察局的外勤新年驚魂夜   The nightmare of New year fieldwork.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s new year's Eve.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">吃完了他的早餐</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that's the reason.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">也在同一時間吃完</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">作為</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">你應該陪著</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把二人的盤子拿到洗手盤作清洗</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">作為</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">你應該體諒</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">則在用抺布清潔餐桌</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你應該要辭職</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把盤子清洗完畢</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我應該要盡責</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把餐桌抺乾淨</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">與</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">互不相讓</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在這世界上很罕見</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但在這個</span>
  <span class="s1">Wolftrap</span>
  <span class="s2">小木屋則蠻常見</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">而這次爭論的原因來自於</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">想邀請</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在某間高級會所共渡新年的來臨</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但作為人民公僕的</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">再次收到臨時通知</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">在新年前夕要到</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore</span>
  <span class="s2">作為增緩人員巡邏街道</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">畢竟在人潮擁擁的</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore,</span>
  <span class="s2">是盜竊案的溫床</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你真是個難搞的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">從未試過面對</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">是如此的挫敗感</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我不會屈服</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">特別是</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">則是愈戰愈勇</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“RUFF!” </span>
  <span class="s2">一把不合適在這場爭論的聲音出現</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">金色的萬能梗向著</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">主人</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">搖著尾巴</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你是例外</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從廚櫃拿出了貴價的寵物零食喂著</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s2">並摸摸著牠的毛髮</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">雖然</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">曾經想過可能在某一日會與別的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">爭奪</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega, </span>
  <span class="s2">但是他從未想過別的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">居然是一條狗</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而且他還有機會輸給一條狗</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我還打算將你帶到新年聚會上</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">總有機會</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你何時會下班</span>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">如果平安無事的話</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我想大概</span>
  <span class="s1">8</span>
  <span class="s2">點</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">但根據以往經驗</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在大事大節必定跟隨著加班</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">一想到這裏便有點對</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不起</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">因為他未能與他一起倒數</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但我無法放棄工作</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will, </span>
  <span class="s2">算吧了</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">或許我們應該好好珍惜你上班前的時間</span>
  <span class="s1">” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">逐步把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">困在他與廚櫃之中</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我們昨晚已經做過</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will </span>
  <span class="s2">當然知道</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">打算做什麼</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">但早上未</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我要在半小時內出門</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">半小時都足夠</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">開始親吻著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">咬痕</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">哪一次的半小時對你來說是足夠？</span>
  <span class="s1">” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抗議著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough!” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">一手抱起了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">到床上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並開始了他的第二份早餐</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr.Johnson</span>
  <span class="s2">你可以走了</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">在警察局內為剛剛獲得保釋的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">進行文件記錄</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">警官</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我為我愚蠢的行為道歉</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mr.Johnson</span>
  <span class="s2">說</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你不要再犯錯便可以</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr.Johnson</span>
  <span class="s2">的私人物件交還給他</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我可以請你吃一頓飯當作為我的愚蠢行為賠罪嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”Mr.Johnson</span>
  <span class="s2">向</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">獻殷勤</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我只會吃我家的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">煮的飯</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">一早便看穿這個</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">的心思</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">向對方表明已有</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">的這個方法絕對是萬試萬靈</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">除非對方打算硬上</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mr.Johnson</span>
  <span class="s2">察覺到自己被拒絕</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便碰一鼻子灰走了</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">這已是第三個</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在這日的當值中</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">已經有了三個犯人試圖向他求愛</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">在</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore, Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">與</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">的比例不太平均</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而導致不少的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">退而求其次選擇</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">的伴侶</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">所以一出現了像</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">這樣年輕</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">又選擇</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">不會常擔任的職位</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便引起了</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">們的興趣</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">警員</span>
  <span class="s1">Graham , </span>
  <span class="s2">你處理好手頭上的事情後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便和第二隊外出巡視吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的部門主管向</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">下了命令</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,Sir.” </span>
  <span class="s2">專業和嚴受紀律便是</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的態度</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">亦是這樣</span>
  <span class="s1">,Baltimore </span>
  <span class="s2">警察局的人員也十分歡迎這位增緩人員每次的到來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">拿著香檳的</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal, </span>
  <span class="s2">在這個</span>
  <span class="s1">Baltimore</span>
  <span class="s2">的某間高級會所中</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">參加了迎接新年的派對</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">這種形式的派對他也參加了很多次</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">每次都如此奢華</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">站在一群賓客之間</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">交談著上流圈子的話題</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">上一次的聖誕派對你為何不參加？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
  <span class="s2">好奇著</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">行蹤的是一位貴婦女</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta, </span>
  <span class="s2">但她強悍的性格和自信的態度足以令別人誤會她會名</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mrs. Komeda, </span>
  <span class="s2">對於那次的派對我好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那晚我去追求佳人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">為了成功我不得不缺席聖誕派對</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr.Hannibal Lecter</span>
  <span class="s2">居然主動追求別人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那必定是很特別的人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那人是怎樣的特別？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
  <span class="s2">站在</span>
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Komeda </span>
  <span class="s2">旁的賓客是著名</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">律師</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr.Braver.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">他是個不會向</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">順從的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">簡短地講述</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的特質</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你喜歡挑戰難度</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">所以你成功嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”Mr.Braver</span>
  <span class="s2">問</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">成功</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但又不像成功</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他就像君士坦丁堡一樣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我對他的擁有並不如此堅固</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">真是費盡心思</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但回報卻與努力不成正比</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">或許你可以帶他來這個派對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">讓我們推你們一把</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mrs. Komeda </span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的佳人很有興趣</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我有這個打算</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">可惜他在新年前夕也要工作</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">回想起今日的邀請失敗</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這真是太可惜</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mrs. Komeda </span>
  <span class="s2">對不能看見</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的佳人有點可惜</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">這是會所的某一處出現吵雜聲</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">有人偷了我的手鏈！你要把犯人找出來</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">聲音來源是一個年輕的女士</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">她像瘋了一樣責罵著侍應</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">與其他賓客也看著那名年輕女士的方向</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">不會吧！</span>
  <span class="s1">” Mrs. Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">幾乎是尖叫出來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">甚麼事？</span>
  <span class="s1">” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">回頭看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Komeda,</span>
  <span class="s2">最先吸引他的目光是那突然空白的頸子</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我的頸鏈也不見</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mrs. Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">的聲量引起其他賓客</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">紛紛檢查自己是否被盗了物品</span>
  <span class="s1">.Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">對此事感到了擔憂</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">因為在他毫無發覺下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他的手錶也被盗取</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">報警吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這已經不是簡單的盜竊罪</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mr.Braver</span>
  <span class="s2">提議道</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在街道附近巡查的</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">和第二隊接到了電台的通知</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">命令著他們前往某間高級會所處理一宗大型的盜竊案件</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">一踏入會所</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">奢華的派對不是令他注目的地方</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而是某處站在一個今早令他差點遲到的男人</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">被下命令為盜竊案的失主紀錄物件和基本資料</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">先生</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你的姓名和遭到盜竊的物件和特徵</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">為最後一名失主紀錄</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dr.Hannibal Lecter,</span>
  <span class="s2">我的手錶遭到盜竊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">手錶是我的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">在不耐煩之下隨便為我挑選</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">所以我在手錶的背表刻著</span>
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2">不要惹怒</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega.’</span>
  <span class="s2">的字句</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對著面前已經第三次為他寫下案件資料的警官作出不恰當的調情</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你不要那麼記仇好嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">所以案情是怎樣？</span>
  <span class="s1">”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">轉話題的速度挺快</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我不能告訴你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">讓我猜吧</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">包括我應該有</span>
  <span class="s1">12</span>
  <span class="s2">人遭到盗竊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我想你的隊員已經調查過閉路電視</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有任何可疑人物出入</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這代表著犯人就在派對裏</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">一步步分析著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">很厲害的分析</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你應該加入警局</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">然後在新年前夕不陪伴愛人</span>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
  <span class="s2">這真不是合適我的工作</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">調查一下我的失物被誰偷走</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">人民的公僕</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">啍了一聲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便向隊長報告</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並加入環境的調查行動</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不向</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">順從的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega, </span>
  <span class="s2">新年前夕還要工作</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Mrs. Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">有趣地打道</span>
  <span class="s1">.“</span>
  <span class="s2">那位</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">警員是你的佳人吧</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">看來被你發現</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">很欣賞</span>
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">對人的觀察</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不會吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">那個</span>
  <span class="s1">Graham</span>
  <span class="s2">是你的所說的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega?”Mr.Braver</span>
  <span class="s2">有點難以自信</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你認識他？</span>
  <span class="s1">”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">反問著</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr.Braver.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">他是一名過份出色的警員</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">曾經有數次案件他作為控方證人而出庭</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他搜到的證物和分析令我不能維持百分百的勝訴率</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mr.Braver</span>
  <span class="s2">臉上出現了不甘的表情</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你不是唯一一個輸給</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">的人</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">他依舊檢查著會所的各個角落</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看看能不能找到遭竊的物品</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">站在飲品吧附近</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">在這角度能看見全場</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">而且亦是閉路電視的盲點</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">十分容易匿藏贓物</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">觀察著會場的所有人</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">賓客們似乎沒有問題</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">幾乎每一個都擔心著這次盜竊案</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這代表犯人應該是工作人員</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will </span>
  <span class="s2">又觀察著在場的工作人員</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他發現了有個男侍應不時看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的方向</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">流露出害怕被識破的眼神</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">知道犯手便是他</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">要找到贓物先</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">若果他是犯人他不會把贓物經常放在身上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他會把贓物藏匿在某處</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">飲品櫃不是個好選擇</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">透明的玻璃窗很容易被人發現</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">地點是必須有不透明的外圍</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而且他能隨時放下贓物</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">心入面有了答案</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will </span>
  <span class="s2">走向冰塊桶</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">伸手向裏面尋找著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我找到了</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">從冰塊裏找到了一條手鏈</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這是我的手鏈</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">年輕女士立即走向前</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">其他警員也走到飲品吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在冰塊桶裏找到其他的贓物</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但這不是全部</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">走到那個犯人男侍應前</span>
  <span class="s1">,“</span>
  <span class="s2">先生</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我要搜你身</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">犯人隨手把一枝香檳擲向</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">並向門口方向逃跑</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的反應足夠快</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">立即接著香檳並追上了犯人</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">捕捉犯人的過程就這樣在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">面前表演著</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把犯人壓下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並從犯人的口袋裏搜出</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的手錶和</span>
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">的頸鏈</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">拿出了手扣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">把犯人的雙手上鎖</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">賓客看到</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">如此英勇地逮捕犯人而紛紛鼓掌</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">為他能有效率地破案而感謝著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">便交回頸鏈和手錶給</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Mrs.Komeda.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">接過手錶時捉住</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的手</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">我在工作中</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">鬆開了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的手</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">你的佳人真是很特別</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mrs. Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">很感謝</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">成功找回她的頸鏈</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">特別到令其他</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">都虎視眈眈</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mr.Braver</span>
  <span class="s2">指著有數個</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s2">他們的失物被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">找回後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">似乎打算對</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">發出求愛攻勢</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">他不會對這些死纏爛打的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">感興趣</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">隨便敷衍了這些</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">們後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便押送犯人回警察局</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">會所的新年前夕派對繼續</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看著手中被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">找回的手錶沉思了一會兒</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我想要離開</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">向</span>
  <span class="s1">Mrs.Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr.Braver</span>
  <span class="s2">道別</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">替我向你的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">問好</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Mrs.Komeda</span>
  <span class="s2">當然猜到</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">離開的原因</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">終於從警察局走出來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">剛剛的盜竊案令他要加班填寫報告</span>
  <span class="s1">. Wil</span>
  <span class="s2">看了看手錶</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">就快到了</span>
  <span class="s1">12</span>
  <span class="s2">點</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看來真的無法與</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">共渡新年</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">一想到這點</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will </span>
  <span class="s2">感到有點失落</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他應該請假陪伴</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">這樣的話孤獨感就不會出現</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">警官</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你下班了嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">一把聲音從</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的身旁發出</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">露出了笑容</span>
  <span class="s1">,“</span>
  <span class="s2">立案人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你看不見我已經換掉了制服嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">拉向了自己</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並攬着</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的腰部</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我以為你會留在那個派對裏</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">相比派對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">與你在街道上渡過新年倒數比較好</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">噼啪</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">一股巨響在天空中響亮著</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">象徵著新一年的煙花宣告著去年已經完結</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">新的一年正式開始</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">新年快樂</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">新年快樂</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">待會兒去我家吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嘿嘿</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">決定用行動代替回答</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在璀璨奪目的煙花之下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">襯托了戀人們的浪漫之吻</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 情人節的出軌驚魂夜   The Valentine's Day of cheating nightmare.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal 發現Will最近早出晚歸, 有多時候為Will帶來的晚餐已變冷, 甚至在發訊息給Will時,等了很久才有回覆. Hannibal感覺到Will很不對勁,是屬於出軌的那種不對勁.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will,你明天需要值班嗎？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原本在餵飼狗狗Alpha的Will思考了一會兒. “需要,但只是在早上要值班.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 心想很好, 因為他已經調查警察局的值班表,Will明天是不需要值班,而現在他向Hannibal撒謊.Hannibal需要調查一下Will撒謊的原因, 若果Will真是出軌的話, Hannibal不介意禁錮Will,把咬痕遍佈他的全身,以證明這個Omega是屬於Hannibal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“明天是情人節,我在餐廳訂了枱.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“好,你希望我幾點到？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“五點.我會來接你.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“這麼早？” Will 對這時間感到有點驚訝.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“之後我們會去聽歌劇.” Hannibal 早已安排了行程,務求情人節的晚上Will不能與出軌對象見面.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will 沉思了一會,“我想我應該可以擠出時間.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“好.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>情人節當日Hannibal便跟蹤了Will, 一如他所料, Will 沒有到警察局上班. Will在駕駛了一會兒後, 便到了修車廠.Hannibal 看到Will在與維修技工談話,之後便進了修車廠.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 感到奇怪,因為Will沒有讓技工維修他的車子,也沒有聽過Will有任何汽車上的問題.Hannibal決定在車上等待Will,看看他打算做什麼.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直到臨約會前一小時,Will才從修車廠裏出來. Hannibal看到Will與維修技工有說有笑,最後更有交換電話號碼的行為.  現在他認為那位技工便是Will的出軌對象,Hannibal決定要跟Will攤牌.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will把頭髮擦乾,並在臉上塗了保養品. 剛剛他從修車廠回來, 全身邋遢,需要在Hannibal來接他前好好打扮一番.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will聽到門外有腳步聲, 家中大門隨後便開啟,他知道那個Alpha前來迎接他.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你來了,我很快便換好衣服.” Will 看見Hannibal 進了入屋.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你不用急,還有一點時間.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沒有多久, Will便換好了裝束, 深黑色宴會西裝與Will的身形十分合襯. 正當Will打算戴上手錶時,Hannibal 制止了他.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will ,我不希望你戴這款破舊的手錶.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“但你說過手錶是西裝的基本配搭.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“沒錯,所以我希望你能戴這個.”Hannibal 拿出了一個盒子. “這是代替你的舊手錶.” Hannibal 打開盒子,一隻手錶出現在Will的眼前. “這是我給你的情人節禮物.”Hannibal拿起了Will的手,為他戴上手錶.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“這令我想起高中畢業的舞會.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你作為Omega,我相信有很多人邀請你.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“沒錯,好多.” Will 的答案令Hannibal突然心裏不安,但他現在要保持鎮定,不可以嚇跑這個Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will 細心欣賞手錶.“It's beautiful. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我可不像某人毫無耐性挑選飾品.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我對裝飾類物品不太興趣.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“時間差不多,我們去餐廳吧.”Hannibal把Will趕到車上.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, 我們走了.” Will 臨走前摸了摸狗狗Alpha的頭.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RUFF!” 狗狗Alpha彷彿回應著主人出門.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“酒類就要干白和桃紅葡萄酒,你們有Riesling和pinot noir d'Alsace嗎？” Hannibal正在點酒品.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“有,我們Riesling和pinot noir d'Alsace相當不錯.”站在Hannibal身旁的侍者和Hannibal介紹餐點.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“好,暫時就點這些.” Hannibal的點餐行動終於結束. “Will ,你有沒有特別要求？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“能夠填飽便可.”坐在Hannibal 對面的Will基本上沒有參與點餐,先不論他沒有對食物的要求,重要的是那份菜單上寫的根本不是英語.所以由Hannibal決定Will要吃甚麼是最好的辦法,順便好好滿足他的Alpha控制欲.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“除非你是在發情期,否則七道菜應該能填飽你.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“七道菜,這麼多？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“前菜鵝肝,法式洋蔥湯,副菜香煎帶子,主菜羊架, Salade paysanne,甜品布丁,還有咖啡.” Hannibal解釋著剛剛為他們點了甚麼菜餚. “另外法式菜餚注重精緻程度而非份量, 所以七道菜的份量是剛好.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“請原諒我對料理的無知,我對飲食的追求全部轉嫁到我家的Alpha裏.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal不太理解Will的說話,疑惑的表情瞬間出現. Will也留意到這情況,隨便作出補充,“我指的是狗狗,如果你沒有出現,我相信我的狗現在還吃得比我好.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 的前第一情敵終於被Will提起.說真的,Hannibal現在多麼希望對手是一隻狗而不是人類. “這世界上總會有其他Alpha出現,就算我們不認識,也不代表不會有其他Alpha會投喂高級食物給你.” Hannibal 現在要測驗一下Will會否跟他坦白出軌之事.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我可不隨便接受其他Alpha的投喂.” Will吃下剛剛侍應奉上了前菜鵝肝.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不一定是投喂,可能是其他.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你指是禮物？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“或者性.不過說起禮物, Will 你好像還未給我情人節禮物.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“情人節禮物先不說,你為何聊到性的話題?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“畢竟你是Omega,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>侍者撤下他們已享用完畢的前菜,並換上餐湯.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 不徐不疾地享用洋蔥湯,彷如剛剛沒有傾談著. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“所以？！” Will討厭Hannibal的話只說了一半.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你有可能有著我不知道的另一面.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你懷疑我出軌？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你沒有嗎？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我會有嗎？” Will 反問著Hannibal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“誰知道,畢竟我們不是整天黏在一起.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,你怎可以懷疑我？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你清白的證據嗎？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will 現在真是想反枱走人,“你有懷疑我出軌的證據嗎？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“有.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>侍者又來到,他撤下他們已享用完畢餐湯,並換上副菜香煎帶子和Riesling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那就拿出你的證據.” Will現在生氣得嚐不出帶子的美味.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你最近早出晚歸.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“因為警察局繁忙.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你很久才回覆我的短訊.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“執勤時我怎可以立即回覆你.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你今早更沒有在警局當值.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will被Hannibal 知悉撒謊的事而嚇了一跳.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你更瞞著我跟另一個修車Alpha見面.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你跟蹤我？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“在所難免,我原本以為某人會在早上當值.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>現在Will有預感他會在情人節這日分手.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal與Will再沒有說話,直到侍者為他們換菜.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不需要換菜了.” Will 把主菜退回給侍者. “其他東西我會退還給你.” Will 把Hannibal 送的手錶交回給他後,便起身離去.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>站在一旁的侍應氣定神閒,好像看了不少情侶在情人節分手般. “請問這位客人你呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 沉默了一會兒, “好抱歉, 麻煩你取消之後的餐點,然後結帳.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will離開餐廳後不是走路回家,而是前往修車廠. 而Hannibal則是一路跟蹤Will, 看見他進入修車廠後更怒火中燒, Will一與他離開後便找另一個Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正當Hannibal打算進入修車廠時, 他發現整個修車廠只有Will一人,沒有Alpha,也沒有用其他人.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>也許是出軌對象還未到,然而半小時過去,接著一小時,之後兩小時,修車廠依舊只有Will一人.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 決定進入車廠質問Will. 修車廠不大,一眼便找到了Will,他躺在一輛賓利汽車裏.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你在這裏做甚麼？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>對於Hannibal的神出鬼沒Will彷彿若無其事,此終由剛剛開始他便聞到他的Alpha氣味.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“剛剛被我的Alpha甩,所以我在這裏散心.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“在這修車廠？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“順便思考這輛車該如何處理.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“這是一輛不錯的車.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“當然,這原本打算交給你.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你打算送輛車給我？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不是,是找回給你.” Will 從車內走出來. “你記得我們第一次見面,你說你的車子被偷.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 再次看清楚汽車, 雖然部分零件有點不同,但應該是他的失車.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我找回了車子,在執勤的時候.但發現汽車不能發動,所以才會將這輛車子送過來維修.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 原本以為再也找不回這車子.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“但這個維修廠的技工只能維修了一部分,其餘的都是我自己一個,直至今日我才勉強趕得切完成維修.” Will望向Hannibal. “我向你隱瞞行蹤都是因為你的車子,我希望在情人節這天能給你意外的驚喜.” Will 的眼中流露出真誠. “Hannibal, 我沒有出軌,我的交往對象只有你一個.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 抱緊了Will, “好抱歉, Will. 我太魯莽.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你真是一個麻煩的Alpha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>赤裸地躺在床上的Will, 看見Hannibal從外套袋中拿出了兩張票券,並把票券掉在垃圾桶內.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“好抱歉,看來我破壞了你今日的計劃.” Will 撫摸著同樣赤裸的Hannibal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“沒錯,但這不代表今日差勁.車子失而復得,在汽車裏能看見你與床上與別不同的姿態,這些都是構成美好的因素.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will 被Hannibal 的花言巧語弄得臉紅. “我要告訴你一件事.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“甚麼？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你是我第一個Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will,我向你保證,你只會得我一個Alpha.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 復活節彩蛋的驚魂夜 The nightmare of easter eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>復活節當日,Will看見Hannibal帶著一個小男孩出現.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他是你的兒子？” Will看見一個5歲穿著棕色的夾克男孩與狗狗Alpha玩耍中. 若果Hannibal欺騙Will曾有過孩子的話,Will會毫不留情地把Hannibal趕出這間在Wolftrap的小屋.</p><p>“不是,我沒有任何孩子.” 坐在沙發上閱覽書籍的三件式西裝Alpha說.</p><p>很好,Will總算放下最大的擔憂. “他是你親戚的兒子？”</p><p>“不是.”Hannibal揭了書的下一頁.</p><p>“請別告訴我你偷了別人的孩子.” Will展示警徽. “我可不想親手送你進監獄.”</p><p>Hannibal把書籍蓋起來,用一種無奈的眼神看著Will. “你認為我會對小孩有興趣嗎？”</p><p>“鑑於你曾經迷姦我,所以我不排除你還有其他癖好.”</p><p>“我當然還有其他癖好,但都只是跟Omega有關.你需要我證明給你看嗎？”Hannibal逐漸把Will迫到牆邊.</p><p>“哦？那真是要看看是怎樣的癖好.”Will把手環繞在Hannibal的脖子上.</p><p>“你是誰？”一把幼雛的聲音打斷了二人曖昧的時光.</p><p>Will立即抽離Hannibal身邊,蹲在小男孩的面前. “你好,我叫Will.我是這間小屋的主人而且是個警察.” Will出示了他的警徽,讓小男孩放心.</p><p>男孩一看見Will是名警員後,立即兩眼發光,對小男生來說任何紀律部隊人員都是偶像. </p><p>“你好,我叫Morgan Verger是媽媽們最愛的人.”Morgan向Will介紹著自己.</p><p>“媽媽們？” Will望著Hannibal要求他解釋狀況.</p><p>“Morgan的媽媽們分別是我的同行和其中一個病人.她們今日有更重要的事情要做,所以拜托我照看他.”Hannibal解釋了狀況.</p><p>“你會照看小孩嗎？”Will知道男Alpha通常對照看小孩比較粗心.</p><p>“不,所以我才找你.”Hannibal很誠實表明自己的能力不足. “你是Omega,照顧小孩是你的天性.”</p><p>Will被Hannibal的見解逗笑了. “Dr.Hannibal Lecter, 你來我這間小屋無數次,你認為我真是個能稱職照顧小孩的Omega嗎？”</p><p>這間在Wolftrap的小屋雖然不是亂七八糟,但仍有很多地方需要鞭策Omega.</p><p>被Will這一問Hannibal立即發現自己的愚見. “至少你把寵物照顧得很好.”至少狗狗Alpha很健康.</p><p>“Will,你是Omega?”Morgan聽到兩位大人的談話.</p><p>“沒錯.”Will承認了.</p><p>誰知這個事實令面前這個小男孩立即撲向Will.</p><p>“你聞起來很好.”Morgan似乎很喜歡Will.</p><p>“多謝你.”Will不介意Morgan的突然舉動.</p><p>但某人介意.</p><p>“你們打算全日留在我的家？”Will向Hannibal問.</p><p>“可能.反正我沒別的地方想去.”留在Omgea的家是一個良好的選擇.</p><p>“今日是復活節,我想去找兔子和復活蛋.”Morgan提出建議.</p><p>“那麼Hannibal你帶他去.”</p><p>“你今天不是休息嗎？”Hannibal還記得Will的值更表顯示今日是休息.</p><p>“原本是,但老局長臨時有事需要請半日假.我要去代他的班.”</p><p>“你會幾時下班？”Hannibal可不想獨自帶著小孩參加兒童活動.</p><p>“下午3點.”</p><p>“我記得下午4點Baltimore公園會有撿蛋活動,你下班後應該趕得上.” Hannibal有了解決方案.</p><p>“所以我不能選擇不去嗎？” Will希望的是下班後能夠休息.</p><p>“Please,Will.我想你陪我去跟兔子玩.”Morgan向著Will撒嬌.</p><p>就算Will是不太稱職的Omega,但Omega對寵愛小孩的天性還是有. “好吧,我會準時4時到達公園.” Will答應了Morgan的請求.</p><p>“Will,你很偏心.我很多次邀請你去觀賞歌劇,但你只答應過我一次,而且那次還去不成.” Hannibal拋了魚餌.</p><p>“Ok,我下次會答應你去.”魚餌成功把Will上釣.</p><p>Hannibal從口袋拿出了三張票. “今晚6點半Baltimore歌劇院復活節演出,你必須出席.”</p><p>“Morgan,你想Will陪同你去看歌劇嗎？”Hannibal轉頭對Morgan說.</p><p>“想.”Morgan笑得很燦爛.</p><p>“Will,你可不能破壞小孩的夢想.”</p><p>Will感受到自己上了Hannibal的當. “真的是你的同行拜托你照顧Morgan,還是你向她們借小孩？” </p><p>“當然是前者.” Hannibal露出狡猾的笑容. “你不是要上班嗎？還不快去？”</p><p>“你最好親自來接我下班.”Will給了Hannibal一吻後便打算去警局.</p><p>“我也想要一個吻.”Morgan在Will臨走時拉著他.</p><p>Will想不到這男孩會如此喜歡他,所以Will也在男孩的額上給了一吻.</p><p>“我們待會見.” Will離開了小屋.</p><p>Morgan看著Will離開後,便繼續和狗狗Alpha玩耍. 而站在一旁的Hannibal則觀察著Morgan, 剛剛他的表現太像追求Will的Alpha,但Hannibal聞不到Morgan是哪個性別.始終他還太小,任何訊息素的氣味都沒有.</p><p>“Morgan,你的媽媽們有告訴過你將會是性別嗎？”Hannibal試探地問著Morgan,因為近年來所有小孩出世都會驗血來得知將來會分化成哪個性別.</p><p>“媽媽有告訴過我.”</p><p>“她怎麼說？”</p><p>“她說⋯”Morgan沒有立即回答問題. “媽媽說我不能說出來.”</p><p>“說出來吧,我會買糖給你吃.”</p><p>“我不會說.”Morgan年紀小小便這麼倔強,十足Will的性格.</p><p>Hannibal也放棄追問.</p><p>—————————————————————<br/>
穿上警察制服的Will觀察著周圍,以維持秩序. 上午的滾彩蛋比賽差不多開始,場外的父母為場內的子女加油,務求他們能夠在比賽中獲得第一名.</p><p>“Will,多謝你今日代班,否則我獨自一人都不知要怎應付這麼多人的秩序.” Will的Beta女長官感謝Will抽出時間.</p><p>“不用客氣,我能理解人手不足的問題.”Will知道若自己不代班,就會為市民帶來不便.</p><p>“我記得你有個Alpha伴侶,看到這麼多的小孩你會不會也想生一個？”</p><p>“我連我自己也很難照顧好,你認為我生了後還可以照顧他嗎？” Will對自己的能力很清楚.</p><p>“Ha Ha! Will,你真是幽默.”</p><p>其實Will對生小孩的欲望真的不大, 而且他亦曾經問過Hannibal對生小孩的意見, 結果比Will更加強烈地反對. </p><p>雖然所有Alpha都希望令Omega懷上孩子,但Hannibal卻認為一旦生了孩子後,災難便會來臨.例如亂發脾氣和哭泣,不受管教等. 這些都不是Hannibal期待的.</p><p>總算滾彩蛋比賽終於結束,Will與Beta女長官回到警局. 當Will下班離開警局時, 發現Hannibal和Morgan,還有狗狗Alpha在停車場等著他</p><p>“看來你信守承諾.”</p><p>“我不會欺騙你.”Hannibal走到副駕駛位為Will打開車門.</p><p>“Hello,Will.”坐在後座的Morgan一見到Will便興奮起來.</p><p>“Hello, Morgan.”Will擰轉頭向這個熱情的男孩打招呼.“我們現在去撿彩蛋.”</p><p>“Yeah!” 對5歲的男孩來說玩耍是很重要. </p><p>Will扣上了安全帶後,Hannibal便駕駛著汽車前往Baltimore公園. 在車途中Morgan除了和狗狗Alpha玩耍外,還不停與Will談話.</p><p>不一會兒,三人一狗便到了Baltimore公園. 他們來到了撿彩蛋的場地,工作人員為Morgan進行登記後,便讓他進內撿彩蛋.</p><p>而Hannibal與Wil和狗狗Alpha則在場外等侯著,就像其他等侯小孩的家長一樣.</p><p>“這就像我們是一家人一樣.” Hannibal有感而發.</p><p>“我還記得不久前,有人跟我說過他討厭生小孩.” </p><p>“但現在看著Morgan像我們的小孩,似乎生小孩也是一個不錯的選擇.” </p><p>“雖然我能照顧了狗狗Alpha,但這不代表我能照顧一個小孩,從初生嬰兒開始.” Will理解到Hannibal的暗示.</p><p>“Will,我們嘗試生一個.如果真的照顧不到,我們便不再生.” Hannibal在Omega耳邊吹吹風.</p><p>“你還打算不止生一個？！” Will有時理解不了Hannibal的奇特思維.</p><p>“放心,就算你生完後身材走樣,我都不會拋棄你.”</p><p>“不要說得我一定會為你生小孩,誰會跟你生小孩!”</p><p>“如果你不肯的話,我只好找其他人.” </p><p>“Hannibal,你是我的. 你試下找其他人幫你生孩子,我一定會推你落懸崖.” Will恐嚇著Hannibal.</p><p>“如果你跟我一起墜崖的話,似乎很不錯蠻浪漫.” Hannibal環繞著Will的腰部.</p><p>Will被Hannibal說話而生氣, 但亦同時感到幸福.</p><p>此時Morgan的哭泣聲打破二人的調情. </p><p>“Morgan,發生什麼事？”Will跑到場內,害怕Morgan發生了意外.</p><p>“我撿不了全部彩蛋.” </p><p>Will看著Morgan的籃子,彩蛋數目不少.</p><p>“你已經有很多彩蛋.”</p><p>“但我想要全部.”Morgan是個貪心的男孩.</p><p>“除了你還有其他小孩想撿彩蛋,你不能這麼自私,要為其他小孩著想.”</p><p>Morgan現在的眼神就像發現了新大陸一般,他從未聽說過這些話. 以前自己想要甚麼,媽媽們就會給他甚麼.</p><p>“Will,我撿完彩蛋.剩下的留給其他人,你可以帶我離開這裏嗎？” Morgan似乎對籃子裏的彩蛋數目感到滿足.</p><p>“當然可以.” Will把Morgan從場地帶出來.</p><p>“Morgan發生什麼？” Hannibal沒有跟Will一樣衝進場地內.</p><p>“Morgan撿完彩蛋.” Will雙手抱著Morgan.</p><p>“那麼現在回家去,為待會的歌劇換上別套衣服.” Hannibal可不打算讓眼前這兩個男孩不穿正裝觀賞歌劇.</p><p>“Hannibal, 真是你的同行拜托你照顧Morgan?”</p><p>“當然,我不會欺騙你.”Hannibal又轉頭向著Morgan. “你想不想讓Will穿上漂亮的衣服？”</p><p>“想.” Morgan又笑得非常燦爛.</p><p>—————————————————————<br/>
歌劇6點半開始,準時7點半完場.這個短短的歌劇令Will感到過去的一小時如同一年般.</p><p>“Morgan,你還喜歡歌劇嗎？”Hannibal拖著Morgan左手.</p><p>“很喜歡,媽媽們從未帶過我看歌劇.”Morgan雖然聽不明演員在唱什麼,但對這種表演感到新奇. “Will,你喜不喜歡歌劇？”</p><p>拖著Morgan右手的Will頓時呆了,他沒有想到Morgan會問他. Will打算說出自己感受時,他看見男孩水汪汪的眼睛,眼裏表現出渴望認同的願望. “我…我跟Morgan一樣喜歡歌劇.” 身為Omega的Will無法傷害小孩.</p><p>“Yeah!”Morgan更加捉緊Hannibal和Will的手.</p><p>Hannibal看著Morgan和Will,一股家庭的溫暖湧到心頭. 臉上的笑容是從心裏發出來,Hannibal有點不捨現在的溫馨時光.</p><p>“Morgan,你的媽媽們有說甚麼時候來接你？”Will問.</p><p>“誒？”Morgan完全忘記了.</p><p>“8時, 她們會來我的住宅接回Morgan.” Hannibal不像Morgan一樣經常忘記事情. “所以現在要回我家.”</p><p>得知Morgan即將離開,Will亦與Hannibal有著同樣的心情,但Will猜想應該不是以後不會見.</p><p>車上三人的氣氛還是很歡樂,當中Morgan仍在興奮的狀態.從未試過撿彩蛋,未曾觀看過歌劇,更加未試過與Omega玩耍,這種種的經歷絕對令Morgan永世記得.</p><p>Hannibal駕駛的汽車終於回到住宅, Will為Morgan重新整理衣服,以免看上去像個過度玩耍的男孩.</p><p>門鐘響起,Hannibal打開大門,Morgan的媽媽們Alana和Margot來了.</p><p>“Moms!”Morgan撲向媽媽們.</p><p>“我的小王子,你今日過得怎樣.”Margot親吻著Morgan.</p><p>“很開心.媽媽,我跟你介紹一個人.” Morgan拉著Will走到媽媽們面前. </p><p>“他叫Will,是個Omega. 當我長大成為Alpha後想跟他結婚.”Morgan興奮地說著並無視某個憤怒中的Alpha.</p><p>“What?!” Alana被Morgan的言語而驚訝.</p><p>Will和Margot則呆著.</p><p>Hannibal走上前把Morgan拖著Will的手分開. “Morgan,你不能跟Will結婚. Will只能和我結婚.” </p><p>Hannibal說完後便把Morgan推出住宅大門,把他交給他的媽媽們. 隨後把Will拖進入屋.</p><p>“你是在吃醋嗎？” Will看見Hannibal異常的表情.</p><p>“沒錯.”</p><p>“跟一個小孩？”</p><p>“他長大後會成為Alpha.”</p><p>“但某人曾跟Morgan走得好近.”</p><p>“我只是暫時把他當成兒子.”</p><p>“所以現在你又討厭孩子？”</p><p>“不,如果是我們的孩子便不討厭.”Hannibal逐漸把Will迫到牆邊. </p><p>“我才不生你的孩子.”跟早上一樣,Will把手環繞在Hannibal的脖子上.</p><p>“不,我很肯定你會跟我生孩子.要打賭嗎？” </p><p>“好.” Will吻了Hannibal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其實Will很想為Hannibal生小孩.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 成為母親的母親節驚魂夜 Mother day’s nightmare of becoming a mother.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will發現自己懷孕了,他需要想清楚怎樣跟Hannibal說.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will從早上便待在浴室裏, 垃圾桶內有著五枝驗孕棒,而他手上拿著第六枝. 這六枝驗孕棒來自六間不同的生產商.驗孕棒的外型各有不同,但卻有著一個共通點. 六枝驗孕棒均顯示出兩條紅線.</p><p>Will把手中的驗孕棒掉到垃圾桶內, 並決定前往某間婦產科診所, 他需要驗血以確定真的是否懷孕.</p><p>Will拿起車匙準備出門前往診所,但在大門前有一個Alpha阻住他的道路.“Will,你現在要出門嗎？”</p><p>“啊！是⋯是.” Will不知道要如何面對這個Alpha.</p><p>“你要去哪裏？” Hannibal問.</p><p>“外面.” Will想盡快離開.</p><p>Hannibal察覺了Will的不自然行為. “需要我載你一程嗎？”</p><p>“No !” Will知道自己的反應太大. “不. 只是很小事,我自己去便可以.” Will立即冷靜地回答,並駕駛汽車離開屋子.</p><p>Hannibal走進了Will的小木屋,狗狗Alpha發現Hannibal後,走上前咬扯Hannibal的褲腳,彷彿想帶他到哪裏去.</p><p>“殊！” Hannibal喝止狗狗Alpha繼續破壞他的意大利西裝.</p><p>狗狗Alpha鬆開了口,轉頭咬著狗碗放到Hannibal面前.</p><p>“你還未吃飯？”</p><p>“Ruff!”</p><p>Hannibal走到櫥櫃並找到一盒狗糧,他把狗糧倒進狗碗裏,狗狗Alpha立即進食. 看著狗狗Alpha的樣子, Hannibal深知Will罕見地忘掉餵飼狗狗Alpha.</p><p>Hannibal走到浴室,打算清洗剛沾上的狗糧碎. 然而,浴室垃圾桶裏的物品吸引了他的注意：有著兩條紅線的驗孕棒.</p><p>Hannibal嚇呆了.他站在垃圾桶前大概有數分鐘.</p><p>腦海中浮現出關於驗孕棒的問題,但他隨即認清現實.</p><p>一、屋子內除了Will,狗狗Alpha和自己外,沒有其他人的氣味.所以肯定使用驗孕棒的是Will.</p><p>二、垃圾桶內共有六枝驗孕棒,全皆為有紅線. 所以肯定Will懷孕.</p><p>三、Will在情人節時曾保證沒有出軌, 自己是Will唯一的Alpha(狗狗除外）. 所以肯定Will肚子裏的是自己的種.</p><p>Hannibal知悉事件後,向後退了幾步並跌坐在浴缸裏. Hannibal已經有十多年未經歷過震驚自己的事.</p><p>Hannibal隨即打電話給Will,他要知道Will有何打算. </p><p>站在婦產科診所門口的Will正考慮若果真是懷孕後應該怎樣辦.</p><p>手提的鈴聲把Will拉回現實,是Hannibal打來的.</p><p>Will接聽電話.</p><p>“Will,你在哪裏？”Hannibal開口的第一句.</p><p>“我跟你說過,我在外面.” Will 敷衍地說.</p><p>“我有事要問你, 你是否…” Hannibal發現自己問不出口.</p><p>“如果不是重要的事,等我回來再說.” Will掛斷了電話.</p><p>Will走進婦產科診所裏,登記過後很快便看到Beta女醫生. Will被醫生抽血後,便在診所裏坐立不安,他想不到等待結果的過程是那麼慢長.</p><p>在婦產科診所裏,基乎每個孕婦都有另一半陪著. 她們臉上幸福的笑容與Will的愁眉苦面形成強烈對比. </p><p>“Mr. Will Graham?” Beta女醫生拿著排版在診症室門外叫著病人.</p><p>Will立即上前,他急不及待知道是否真的懷孕.</p><p>診症室內醫生細閱驗血報告,而Will的雙腳則不停顫抖.</p><p>“報告顯示你懷孕.” 醫生說. “你有穩定而且綁定的Alpha嗎？”</p><p>“有.” 懷孕的事實帶給了Will強烈的震撼. 他要想著如何告訴給Hannibal.</p><p>“恭喜你. 這裏有一份關於男Omega懷孕後的須知,還有你需要定時回來覆診.” Beta女醫生交給了Will一疊資料.</p><p>Will接過資料後, 便離開了婦產科診所.</p><p>Hannibal坐在Will家中的沙發上,他正在沈思默想. 他一直以為不會找到另一半,更加不會有小孩. 但現實衝擊著他,一個自己深愛的Omega有可能懷孕.</p><p>Hannibal知道自己真正的想法.</p><p>Will打開了大門,發現Hannibal還在家中.</p><p>“你還沒有走？” Will可不想看見Hannibal,Will還沒有想清楚怎樣跟他說.</p><p>“我有重要事要跟你說.” Hannibal一臉嚴肅.</p><p>“好,你說.” Will坐在Hannibal對面的沙發上.</p><p>“Are you pregnant?”</p><p>這次Will感到震驚,他猜不到Hannibal會這樣問他.</p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p>“我在浴室的垃圾桶裏找到驗孕棒.全部都顯示懷孕.”</p><p>“沒錯,我懷孕.”</p><p>“你為什麼不告訴我？”</p><p>“我只是今日才知道,剛才我出去就是確認了這件事.”</p><p>“你去了找婦科醫生？”</p><p>“沒錯.”</p><p>“醫生說了甚麼？你為何看起你忐忑不安？” Hannibal擔憂中.</p><p>“她沒有說甚麼.只是我在思考我們的關係.” 自從Morgan走後,Will和Hannibal沒有再談論關於小孩的事. Will害怕Hannibal又回到之前的樣子,討厭小孩的樣子.</p><p>身為Will的Alpha和職業心理醫生的Hannibal怎會不清楚Will在想甚麼.</p><p>Hannibal單膝跪在Will面前. “Will,我們結婚吧,然後把孩子生下來. 無論是你還是孩子,我都會照顧你們,讓你們都感受到美滿生活.”</p><p>Will確實有點感動,他還以為Hannibal打算不要他們. </p><p>“不.” Will口中發出拒絕的聲音. </p><p>Hannibal今日第二次嚇呆. “你打算不要孩子？!”</p><p>“不.我指是結婚,戒指都沒有,我怎能答應—“Will尚未說完的話被Hannibal的吻打斷.</p><p>“你肯跟我生孩子便好.” Hannibal吻了好一會兒才鬆開口. 他能想像他與Will生下的孩子樣貌,是多麼的可愛.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>